


So, it turns out I'm not straight.

by Laureloopy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AKA the rest of the Karasuno Second Years, Ennoshita should have known agreeing to truth or dare was a bad idea, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Noya is a devious child, Truth or Dare, but hey nobody's objecting, featuring the Get Ennoshita Chikara Laid Squad, it seems i can only write fluff these days, ohoho, or was it, pls take a moment to imagine Kino hiding his face in Nari's shirt whenever he feels embarassed, rated PG for Pretty Gay, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laureloopy/pseuds/Laureloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita should really have known better than to agree to playing Truth Or Dare with Nishinoya, Narita, Kinoshita and Tanaka when 3 out of 4 of them know who he likes and the only one who doesn't know who he likes IS the person he likes.</p><p>He really should have.</p><p>But he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, it turns out I'm not straight.

**Author's Note:**

> aYY IT'S ME AGAIN AND THIS TIME I'M BACK WITH ENNOTANA BECAUSE I'M TRASH AF AND THIS SHIP IS GLORIOUS AND IS FINALLY GETTING MORE LOVE AND RECOGNITION AND HONESTLY I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER
> 
> (not beta read, so please excuse any mistakes!!) ヾ(≧v≦)ゞ

“Hahaa! Chika! Truth or dare?"

 

Chikara shrugged. “Dare.” he said, before taking a sip of his soda.

 

“I dare you to make out with Ryuu.”

 

Chikara nearly choked on his soda.

 

God dammit, he knew he should have never agreed to playing Truth Or Dare.

 

Red-faced, he quickly slammed the can of soda onto the floor and whipped his head around to glare at Nishinoya. Noya simply flashed him a knowing, scheming grin. No. This was unfair. This was betrayal of the highest order, how could he do this without feeling even the slightest bit guilty about it? Chikara had trusted him.

 

Asshole.

 

Kinoshita let out a poorly-stifled chortle and Narita instantly sat upright, grinning from ear to ear. “What was that, Noya?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

“You heard me, Kazu! I said: I dare Chikara to make out with Ryuu!”

 

“Seconded!” yelled Kino, as he thrust his arm in the air. “Thirded!” agreed Nari, who turned to wink at Chikara and flashed him a grin.

 

Fucking assholes, the lot of them.

 

They knew he liked Tanaka. All three of them _knew_ about the huge gay crush that Chikara had developed on the team’s loud, rambunctious #5. He had told them that information in the utmost trust and confidentiality. And now they were using it against him.

 

Well, okay. Their intentions were good, but this was _not helping_.

 

The loud, internal screech fest that Chikara was having was interrupted and brought to an abrupt halt when he heard Tanaka yell, “BRO!! SICK FUCKING DARE BRO!” (Judging by the grin on Tanaka’s face, Chikara thought it safe to assume that the words “sick fucking dare” were being used in a positive connotation, rather than negative.)

 

“YOU GON’ DO IT OR NAH?” Noya yelled back, just as enthusiastically.

 

Chikara didn’t miss the look of hesitation that flashed across the other boy’s features, though it was only there for a split second before he was grinning confidently again and yelling, “HELL YEAH I AM, I AIN’T NO CHICKEN!!” across the room at Noya.

 

The five of them were at Noya’s place, casually sprawled out all over the floor and bed in Noya’s room. Noya had invited them over to watch movies and have a sleepover. Chikara only agreed to go because it was the weekend, and he’d already finished all his homework assignments anyway, so there was really nothing much better for him to be doing on a Saturday night except perhaps sleep.

 

( _It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that he knew Tanaka was going to be there_ , he told himself. _No, definitely not. Not at all._ )

 

( _Denial_ , supplied a very helpful part of his brain.)

 

“Ennoshita!” Hearing his name pulled him out of his reverie. “Hm?” he said, in way of answer.

 

He looked up and was suddenly struck by the realisation that Tanaka was close - _very_ close. Much closer than he’d expected. Their faces were only a few centimetres apart ( _Less than 10!_ supplied that same very helpful part of his brain), so close that Chikara could see the light smattering of freckles decorating the skin on his nose and cheeks. So close that Chikara could even see the tiny specks of blue scattered among the swirls of stormy gray in his irises.

 

Chikara instantly flushed red. He felt himself short-circuiting.

 

“W-wh-wha..?” was all he found himself able to say.

 

Tanaka grinned and said, “So, are we… are we gonna do this or not?”

 

Hearing the hesitation in his tone, Chikara responded, “I don’t know. Are we?” He silently thanked whatever powers were up there that somehow allowed him to keep his voice mostly stable and calm.

 

When he looked back up at Tanaka’s face, the first thing he noticed was that Tanaka was looking everywhere - anywhere but at him. The second thing he noticed was that the tips of his ears, his cheeks and his neck were all a shade pinker than usual.

 

“You know, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Chikara said, which quickly snapped Tanaka’s attention back to him. “I mean, I’d understand if you’re uncomfortable about this, cause like, you’re straight, and you’re a guy and I’m a guy, and that’s probably weird for you, and you probably don’t wanna kiss me anyway, cause uh, you know, I’m a guy, and, uh, ah, yeah…” Chikara stopped himself when he realised he was rambling.

 

By now, they were _both_ blushing.

 

The feeling of secondhand embarrassment at this point was getting to be too much for Kinoshita and Narita, and both were trying to hide their faces. Narita was covering his face with his hand (but secretly peeking through the gaps between his fingers) and Kino had effectively buried his face in Narita’s shirt. Noya, on the other hand, was watching them intently, as if they were characters in a movie, and consuming Pocky sticks the way one would eat popcorn.

Tanaka cleared his throat. Chikara looked up at him and felt his heartbeat start to quicken. His gaze dropped downwards onto Tanaka’s lips. Chikara knew he was staring at this point, but he somehow couldn’t bring himself to tear his gaze away.

 

“Well uh, I don’t actually- I’ve never kissed a guy before, so… I mean I’ve always just sorta assumed I was straight? But I dunno, I’ve never really considered-”

 

Before Tanaka could even finish his sentence (and before Chikara lost his nerve), Chikara reached up, grabbed Tanaka’s shirt by its collar, and pulled him down into a kiss.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

If Ryuunosuke hadn’t already been freaking the fuck out, he definitely would be by now.

 

He was kissing Ennoshita fucking Chikara.

 

No.

 

Ennoshita fucking Chikara was kissing _him_.

 

And it felt good. Really good. Kissing Ennoshita felt better than kissing any of those other girls Ryuu had kissed before. A lot better.

 

He was kissing a boy, and he liked it. _A lot_.

 

Kissing Ennoshita made him feel light-headed, it made the sleeping butterflies in his stomach come to life all at once, it made his heart beat faster in a not-unpleasant way. Not unpleasant at all.

 

One of Ryuu’s hands moved upwards and slipped itself into the soft, smooth hairs at the back of Ennoshita’s head.

 

Then Ennoshita let out a small moan.

 

Ennoshita’s lips parted a little, and Ryuu felt his tongue sweep gently over his lower lip. Ryuu felt a shiver course through his entire body at the action.

 

The temperature in the room suddenly felt like it had escalated by several degrees.

 

(Kinoshita and Narita were now very actively hiding their faces and looking away because as much as they wanted to set up their buddy with the guy he liked, nobody wants to watch their best friend making out with someone. Unless they’re drunk, probably. Or just a kinky little shit. Neither of which applied to Nari and Kino, so they just stuck with hiding their faces until it was over. Even Noya was looking away, just so that he could give his best bro some measure of privacy.)

 

Ryuu felt one of Ennoshita’s hands slip onto the nape of his neck. His entire neck felt like it was on fire, and the places where his bare skin came into contact with Ennoshita’s felt tingly.

 

Ryuu parted his lips and gently pulled Ennoshita’s bottom lip into his mouth. It felt soft, smooth, and Ryuu sucked on it ever so slightly, teasingly almost. Ennoshita let out another, slightly louder sound of appreciation, and slipped his tongue into Ryuu’s mouth.

 

Ryuu’s entire body felt like it was on fire. He thought he might spontaneously self-combust at any moment. His head was spinning and at the first contact between his tongue and Ennoshita’s, all coherent thought left his body.

 

But then all of a sudden and all too quickly, Ennoshita pulled away. Ryuu instinctively tried to follow his lips, but then stopped when he realised what he was doing. Ennoshita was smirking somewhat confidently (and knowingly) down at him, but his cheeks were pink.

 

“Well?” Ennoshita asked, quirking one eyebrow.

 

Ryuu’s head was still spinning from the kiss, and there really was nothing he wanted more at the moment than to just go back to kissing Ennoshita. He grinned and grabbed the collar of Ennoshita’s shirt, relishing in the sound of the surprised (but rather pleased) gasp that he made.

 

“So, it turns out I’m not straight.” he proclaimed, before pulling Ennoshita down to meet his lips in another kiss, completely ignoring the loud cheers and catcalls from the other three second years in the background as he felt Ennoshita smile against his lips.

  
Yeah. Definitely not straight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that tooth-rotting fLUFF (fluff seems to be the only thing I can even write these days but heyy i'm not complainin)
> 
> hmu on tumblr @gixxa if u ever wanna just hyperventilate with me over EnnoTana ╰(✧∇✧╰)


End file.
